Amor Real
by Rockerpinkygirl
Summary: Sakura esta enamorada de Eriol Hiragisawa, pero se ve obligada a casarse con un hombre que no es el, ¿Podrá su amor perdurar o se esfumara para dar paso a un amor real? .S&S/UA.


Amor Real

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla.

Summary: Sakura esta enamorada de Eriol Hiragisawa, pero se ve obligada a casarse con un hombre que no es el, ¿Podrá su amor perdurar o se esfumara para dar paso a un amor real? .S UA.

Prologo.

.:Sakura:.

Iba caminando muy rápido por la calle, no estaba bien que me hubiera escapado de esa manera de mi casa, y menos aun con mi padre enfermo, pero que querían, él acababa de volver de una batalla en Kioto y yo lo había extrañado mucho. No, definitivamente no podía esperar a verlo.

Mi vestido no iba al mismo ritmo que yo, por lo que tuve que tomarlo un poco de la falda para poder ir un poco más rápido, y las botas, tampoco eran de gran ayuda, y menos si tengo que brincar del balcón al jardín para poder salir y verlo por solo unos minutos.

Me siento un poco mal, por que a quien van a castigar es a la criada, Rika, pero algo tengo que sacrificar para poder hacer esto. ¡Oh, Dios! Por favor, ayúdame a estar con él.

-¡Sakura!-.

Y ahí esta el amor de mi vida, el único al que siempre amare, aquel a quien le entregaría mi vida si fuera necesario…

-¡Eriol!-grito y nos unimos en un cálido abrazo que no tarda en convertirse en un apasionado beso.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado-le digo mientras nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire.

Eriol me toma de la mano y me lleva a una banca que se encuentra en ese pequeño y oculto parque, un parque que siempre ha conllevado un amor "prohibido".

-¿Cómo estas? ¿No te hirieron? ¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto inquietamente mientras coloco mi mano sobre su mejilla, y él corresponde a mi gesto comando mi mano libre y enlazándola con la suya.

-Bien, todo bien Sakura, todo salió perfecto…no puedo estar mas tiempo sin ti-.

-Oh, Eriol, yo tampoco…pero…-.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura, estas bien?-me pregunta al ver mi gesto.

-Eriol-le abrace y comencé a llorar en su hombro-.

-Saku, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-Mi madre…-comencé a decir mientras me tranquilizaba un poco y lo miraba a los ojos-ella…ella…quiere que me case lo antes posible…nuestra condición económica es deplorable y piensa que casándome con algún rico nos salvaremos de la ruina-termine estallando nuevamente en sollozos.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dice que ya es tiempo…que todas mis amigas ya están casadas y con hijos…ella me va a escoger a mi marido-.

.:Shaoran:.

Entre a la casa de aquel hombre que se dice mi padre. A decir verdad era un lugar muy grande y de buen aspecto, si alguien se hubiera molestado en cuidarlo, pero al parecer para nada fue así y se sumió en el abandono.

Y ahora después de tantos años he vuelto a este lugar que me trae tantos poco gratos recuerdos. Aquel lugar que me vio crecer a mano dura, e injustamente.

-Dice el padre Takashi que puede pasar-me dijo una señorita de cabello negro y con ojos color escarlata-.

-Gracias-.

Cuando entre a la habitación, todos se giraron a mirarme como si hubiera entrado el mismísimo Diablo.

-Ven Shaoran, acércate…tu padre quiere decirte algunas palabras-.

Mire al padre con un poco de desconfianza, pero con una gesto de la cabeza me señalo hacia aquel agonizante hombre que yacía en la cama. El me miro un momento a los ojos y solo atino a decir tres simples palabras, tres palabras sin significado alguno para mí.

-Shaoran…mi Shaoran-.

-Toma, hijo-me dijo el padre cuando me percate de que el hombre ya había muerto y pasado a una, quizás, mejor vida.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Esto, hijo, es tu herencia-.

Tome el pergamino que estaba entre sus manos, lo abrí y pude darme cuenta de que era el testamento de última hora que había hecho el viejo Hien Li…donde me nombraba heredero universal de todos sus bienes y me reconocía como su hijo.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno, pues aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia de amor, basada en una obra original de Bravo Addams. Espero que les agrade, y disculpen si no les gusta la posición de los personajes, pero solo sigo el curso de la historia, ah, y esta basada mas o menos por eso del siglo XVIII o XIX (cuando se usaban de esos vestidos enormes, corsés, carretas y de mas__), pero conforme avance la historia se irán dando cuenta del porque de esto._

_Dudas o sugerencias, no duden en decirlas. Ciao!!_


End file.
